


The Decor Incident

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: There has to be a reason why you can fill Skyhold with Tevinter imagery and no one stops you or comments on it, right?





	

If there was one thing the nobles visiting Skyhold learned quickly, was that Inquisitor Vexeris Trevelyan could be more than a bit spiteful.

It never became clearer than during a specific event, one that became known as the Decor Incident.

With most of the repairs completed, Josephine had set time aside in their schedules to decide for a theme for the main hall.

The only issue was that Vexeris was hearing none of it.

"Maker's breath, is this really necessary? Do you really need me to decide the style of the chairs? _Is_ there even such a thing?"

"Most definitely Inquisitor. This is a very important decision. All those who come here see the Hall first and all the banquets and balls are...."

"Yes, yes, but why do you need _me_? Just decide on whichever style strikes your fancy."

"I see. Then I would suggest a dozen of chantry statues, coupled with some orlesian decor."

"Except that."

"So, there is a preference after all, Inquisitor?" she said, flashing him her best innocent smile.

It died quickly, as they entered the main hall and voices started to carry. Gossipmongers were rather busy as of late, with the rumors of Vexeris's relationship with Dorian solidifying, especially after Adamant.

And in the middle of it all, of course, the mage's main antagonist in the Keep, Mother Giselle.

"Revered Mother, shouldn't something be done about this? Shouldn't Seeker Cassandra check for blood magic?"

"I was assured by the Commander that Lord Pavus is no maleficar. There is that, at least."

"But...he's a magister. Surely he must have done....something."

"I heard he has the Inquisitor tied around his thumb, showering him with riches."

"I heard, he's a spy."

"Surely the Herald can't possibly trust such a man!"

Josephine paled, glancing between the group and the rogue, who was currently fuming, his hand already twitching for a weapon.

It wasn't a secret that Vex had a volatile mood. And could be quick to anger, if prodded right.

"This is how Tevinter will conquer us, mark my words. They send their whore to corrupt our leaders and then...."

He never got to finish to sentence as Vex came up from behind him and punched him. Hard.

The ambassador shrieked, making the guards come running. And with all the commotion, some members of the inner Circle rushed into the Main Hall too. Vivienne poked her head from the balcony, as well as Solas from the rotunda. Bull and Cullen came running, weapons in hand, coming just in time to see a Ferelden noble, son of a Bann, on the ground holding his broken nose, blood staining the stone pavement and Vexeris massaging his hand, standing over him.

"What happened?"

In retrospect, Cullen wished he hadn't asked. The answer was obvious and it only served to bring the Inquisitor's angry gaze on him.

Thankfully he was saved by whatever the rogue was about to say, as a door creaked, followed by a yelp and some fast walking.

"What happened?"

The same question however, this time, uttered by the Tevinter mage had the opposite effect now. Vex smiled, his anger dying down, moving away from the groaning noble on the floor.

Dorian practically ran to his lover's side, taking his bruised hand in his, already muttering a healing spell.

"Well?"

"He displeased me. That outfit is so last season," he said, looking for all the world like he meant every word.

The mage snickered, glancing down to the now shocked noble.

"Vex...."

"Fine. I was angry and I needed an outlet."

"Vex...."

The man narrowed his eyes, but Dorian simply smiled at him, ignoring the glare that scared  most people into compliance and continued to heal him.

"He was being inappropriate."

"Vex...I have all day, amatus."

"He was....he called you a whore."

That obviously startled the mage, who risked a look at the rapidly paling man, that no one dared to try and help.

"What is it you always say?"

"Get your fucking barrier up? Stop worrying? I'm fine, Dorian, stop yelling?" he said smiling properly now, quoting all the things he usually said while out in the field.

" _Ignore the gossip_. If you started to punch everyone that said something like that, we'd be here all day. And then who's going to defeat Corypheus?"

"I hate it when you're right."

"I'm _always_ right, amatus," he said, grinning, letting go of his now healed hand.

They seemed to remember that there were other people other than themselves at the same time, as both of them looked up from each other.

"Cullen, escort this one out of Skyhold. And before _anyone_ accuses me of favoritisms, this is the same treatment for anyone who insults one of the inner Circle, the people who risk their lives every day while you strut around, worrying about the color of the new carpets," he said, now addressing the people around him.

"And Josie....." he added, making her nearly jump," Dorian will choose the decor. He's good at that."

The Inquisitor started walking away, before he turned, addressing his lover, loud enough the whole Hall heard him.

"The more inappropriate it is, the more I'll make you scream my name tonight, Dori."

Despite his dark complexion, the mage blushed to his ears.

From then on, Skyhold's main hall became a triumph of Tevinter statues and furniture, coupled  with matching drapes and carpets.

It was definitely the most inappropriate sight one could think of. Needless to say, the nobility became a lot more careful about their slander, especially when the Inquisitor was in the keep.


End file.
